SMG4 and the Boating Trip cancelled
by ML760
Summary: SMG4 and friends embark on a boating trip. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1 - The Boat Trip

It was a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom, like any other day. Except for the ruckus going on inside Peach's castle;

"Everyone, shut the fuck up!" SMG4 stood on a table and started shouting at the crowd.

The group stopped whatever they were doing and faced SMG4.

"You have 10 minutes to pile into the car, or I'm gonna bust your ass with my shotgun." He cocked his shotgun and aimed it at the crowd, with a bloodthirsty look on his face.

The group ran outside, fearing extermination, and entered the large mini-van waiting for them. It was a tight fit. SMG4 promptly followed and hopped into the driver seat.

Mario's eyes started looking in different directions, and he asked, "Oooh, who's sitting on Mario's ass?"

Toad and Luigi looked at eachother, and shrugged off Mario's retardation. Bob got into the passenger seat,

"SMG4, where are we going? This better be worth it, I could be making a hot sexy rap instead of sharing a car with smelly apes."

SMG4 started the ignition, and replied:

"We're going on a boating trip! And before you ask why, we need more group activities for fun!"

To his dismay, SMG4 recieved looks of pure boredom and disinterest from most of the group.

"Fine, there's also possibly treasure somewhere..." He sighed. This caused excitement in the mini-van, and some people were already planning their mutli-millionaire future.

"I can finally pay that ramson to save my wife!" Toad gleefully exclaimed, while clutching a photograph of his candy 'wife'.

"I'll buy 100 copies of Smash Everybody in the Ass Bros!" Tari was already shaking with excitement.

As SMG4 drove the van, with his less-than-perfect driving skills, Meggy had a worried look on her face.

"Water?! I can't swim, I die when I touch water!" Meggy was an inkling, and when she got in contact with a large body of water, her body would dissolve and she would die, since inklings are made up of ink.

"Don't worry Meggy! Just use one of my floatie's!" Bowser handed her a rubber duck floatie, and her shocked face changed to a pout.

"I can't wait to go see the ocean again! Maybe we can visit my dad too, and watch some anime with him." Fishy Boopkins was born in the ocean, and this trip already sounded like the greatest thing ever.

The van finally exited the castle grounds, and head off towards the beach. Two figures ominously observed the van. One of them spoke:

"They didn't invite me again! I'm still being rejected, even after the whole arc thing." The speaking figure is revealed to be Waluigi.

"Actually, it's because we are side characters, brother." The second figure is Wario.

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2 - A Brewing Storm

SMG4 parks his mini-van at the beach, and the group heads to a small yacht.

"SMG4, this is _your_ boat right?" Luigi felt a bit nervous, as he knew SMG4's extensive list of robberies.

"Of course it is, Luigi! Who do you think I am, a criminal?" SMG4 gave the helm a spin and started the engine.

Mario was already raiding the fridge inside the yacht searching for his holy spaghetti. Bowser brought his chef kit, and was already cooking something.

"Hey Bowser, can I help you cook?" Meggy cheerfully asked.

Everyone turned towards Meggy and yelled,

"NO!"

"Fine, jeez..."

The yacht started sailing away from the beach, and towards the horizon. Steve finally returned from his 1-hour long crap.

"Where the fuck is my boat?!" Steve started spastically yelling, while frantically looking for his stolen boat.

Tari was searching for an outlet. Unable to find any, she came over to SMG4.

"Um.. SMG4, are there any outlets here? I.. uh, wanna play Super Smash eachother in the ass Bros."

"Sorry Tari, there's no televisions here."

Boopkins fell down from above while exclaiming:

"Don't worry Tari! I brought my 4k ultra TV with a solar powered generator so we can watch anime together!"

Tari smiled, and followed Fishy Boopkins to one of the rooms in the yacht.

"Oh! Meggy, I know how much you love anime too!" Meggy froze in fear remembering last time Boopkins forced her to watch anime, but before she had a chance Boopkins dragged her to the room and shut the door.

"NOOOOOO!"

"Don't worry Meggy, you'll love it! I even brought the squid girl anime." Boopkins started playing the anime on the TV.

On the deck, Mario, Toad, and Luigi were playing cards.

"Mario, I use-a my flamethrower attack on your pikachu!" Luigi thrust his charizard card towards Mario.

"Uhh.. I'ma go fish." Mario was confused as usual, and he held up a McDonald's coupon as his card.

"I thought we were playing Blackjack?" Toad replied. Luigi just sighed.

"Nevermind, guys..."

"Hey Luigi, want to help me create my new hot single?" Bob was right behind Luigi, causing the poor plumber to jump straight into the air.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"Bob, didn't you quit your rapping career like last week?" SMG4 wondered if Bob had short-term memory.

"Oh, right."

"Mario is-a hungry!" Mario sprinted towards the kitchen, and starts shaking Bowser.

"BOWSER! Where's Mario's spaghetti?!"

Bowser threw Mario to the ground and yelled,

"There's no pasta onboard you idiot! You ate the last pieces of spaghetti!"

Mario falls on the floor and starts crying and babbling. Bowser just goes back to his cooking.

Meggy had enough of Boopkins's anime bullcrap and broke through the door, much to Boopkins' dismay. She went back to the deck, but nearly tripped into the water whilst doing so.

"This is going so well! Normally something bad would've happened to us by now." SMG4 was glad that for once no evil aliens attacked or some fish monster tried to eat them. This was until Luigi's eyes popped out of their sockets as he pointed at the horizon while quivering in fear.

"S-SMG4!! There's a h-huge storm coming ahead..!"

SMG4's smile vanished in an instant as he looked towards Luigi's direction.

"Well, shit."

Bob simply shook his head:

"You guys are such pussies. It's just a little storm, it's not like it's a hurricane or something."

Toad checked the weather app on his phone. Displayed on the screen was in bright red, comic sans text reading, "HURRICANE AHEAD, YOU'RE FUCKED!".

Tari, Boopkins and Bowser had come to the deck to check out the commotion. Everybody silently looked at eachother.

"WE'RE ALL GUNNA DIE!" SMG4 started screaming, and everyone else soon followed—except for Bob and Meggy, of course.

The wind began howling, and the waves started thrashing against the yacht, swaying it side to side. There were many times the boat nearly fell on its side, but it managed to not sink. After about half an hour of terror, the waves seemed to calm down.

"Did we-we make it?" SMG4 couldn't believe it. 'His' yacht was safe and sound!

A chorus of cheers came from the crew, however it was all for nothing as a giant wave smashed the boat and sent its occupants flying.

The last thing Mario heard was faint, but audible:

"Ow, my ovaries!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Washed-up Wanderers

Mario woke up, feeling pain from his head

"Oohh.. mamma mia.."

He stood up and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a sandy beach, surrounded by wreckage from the ship. He heard a voice behind him, yelling for his attention.

Meggy was on a small piece of wood, struggling to avoid falling into the deadly water.

"Mario! Help me! If I fall into the water I'm a goner!"

Mario smiled a prideful grin, and exclaimed:

"Don't-a worry Meggy! Mario is going to save you!"

He threw his clothes off and dove into the water naked. Meggy's eyes grew about two-times larger, and she started paddling the wood she was on away from Mario.

"Nevermind!! Don't save me!"

Before he could reach Meggy, however, Fishy Boopkins swam up and appeared out of nowhere, and pulled Meggy towards the beach.

"I got you Meggy!" Boopkins smiled.

"Thanks, but this doesn't make up for the anime thing..." Meggy turned to Mario, who was spinning around in the water, and threw a piece of wood at him. Mario was hit in the head, and he swam back to shore and put his clothes back on.

"Mario is-a hungry."

"But Mario, we have to find the others, like Bob!" Boopkins started running across the beach, looking for his friends.

"He's right Mario, c'mon!" Meggy chased after Boopkins.

"Fine!" Mario went after the two of them.

Fishy Boopkins saw two legs dangling, with the rest of the body stuck in the sand. Angry cursing could be hears from it too. Boopkins recognized the muffled voice, it was SMG4! He tried to pull him out, to no avail.

"Meggy! Mario! Help me save SMG4!" This time, the three of them yanked SMG4 out of his confinement in the sand.

"Ah jeez, my head. Where the fuck are we?" SMG4 had never seen this place before, despite having been across the world on crazy adventures.

"I don't have any idea. Hey SMG4, don't you have a cellphone?" Meggy knew SMG4 was sort of a tech addict.

"Ahh yeeeees!" SMG4 pulled out his cellphone.

"Oh shit, only 2% battery! I gotta see the newest memes quick!"

Meggy facepalmed as SMG4 wasted his last 2% on some unfunnny memes. She remembered she also had a phone, and she grabbed her squid-shaped cellphone.

"No service. Great." Meggy sat down in defeat.

"Cheer up Meggy!" Fishy Boopkins pulled her hand, "We should explore that cave! Maybe there's treasure!"

Mario looked at the cave opening in awe,

"Oooh, Mario's tunnel of-a Doom, very scary!"

"Eh, not like we have anything better to do." SMG4 said, while entering the cave. Mario crawled behind SMG4, while muttering: "Moving on the ground, moving on the ground". Boopkins was terrified, and clung to Meggy's arm, despite having barely entered the cave. Meggy patted his head.

"This cave is pretty boring. There's nothing goi—" Before SMG4 could finish, the entire cave started shaking. The entrance to the cave was suddenly blocked thanks to a cave-in. The four were now stuck inside the cave.

"Ooh, Mario thinks we are fucked." Mario tried breaking the rock, but his attempts were in vain. They had no choice but to keep going down the cave.

"Uhh.. ohh.. it's so dark!! I'm scared!" Boopkins hugged Meggy even harder, and she sighed.

"Good thing I brought my emergency torch." SMG4 pulled a Minecraft torch out of seemingly nowhere, and it caught on fire, lighting up the cave.

Unexpectetly, they realized that about 50 bats were surrounding them. One of the bats was larger, and had a darker color. He started squeaking:

"How dare you humans enter our cave!" He turns to the other bats, "It's raping time!" The bats squeaked and started swooping at the squad.

"I wish I had spaghetti right about now." Mario remembered the last time he ate spaghetti, which was about 50 minutes ago.

Meggy and SMG4 got into a fighting pose, while Boopkins hid behind them. Mario was just spinning around yelling, "Wheeeeeee!".

10 bats flew at the group. Meggy slapped the first one away, and SMG4 started swinging his arms back and forth doing karate chops while yelling excessively, knocking several bats over. Boopkins threw a rock at a bat, and knocked it out cold.

This only pissed off the bats, and the rest of them charged forwards, including the bat leader.

SMG4 held the torch up, saying: "Out of this house! Out of this house!" Many bats were unfortunate enough to be near the torch, and caught fire instantly. Meggy punched a bat in the face, and smacked a bat coming in from behind her.

Eventually all the bats were killed or knocked out, and the bat leader realized he was fucked. He tried to make a run for it, but Mario was one step ahead of him.

"Hey stinky!" Mario slammed the bat leader to the floor.

"W-who are you?!" The bat leader cried. Mario pulled out a pair of shades out of seemingly nowhere, and put them on. "It's-a me, Mario, motherfucker!" He jumped on the bat and squashed it, a coin popping out of what used to be a bat.

Meggy and SMG4 high-fived, and Mario checked to see if any of the bats had any food on them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Subterranean Troubles

"Let's keep going." SMG4 led the way with his torch lighting up the dark caverns. There was nothing to see other than the occasional rat, that is until they hit a dead end.

"Ah shit!" SMG4 threw his torch down in frustration, and somehow the fire wasn't put out.

"Uhh.. SMG4, the exit is above us!" Boopkins noted.

Indeed, there was light coming from above them, however, a large wall was between them and their freedom. The wall couldn't be scaled by the average man. It was about 20 feet tall.

"I think we're going to-a be stuck here forever!" Mario already gave up, and plopped down on the cavern floor.

"Don't worry guys, I know a way up!" Meggy grabbed her Splattershot, and fired a jet of orange ink on the wall. She transformed into a squid and swam up the wall to the top. SMG4 just stared at her.

"Great, but how does that help the rest of us?"

"Oh..." Meggy had somehow forgotten she was the only squid of the four. She thought of another way to get them up, "Throw Boopkins up here!"

Mario and SMG4 lobbed Boopkins up the tunnel towards Meggy. He hit her with more force than she'd expected, which caused her being flung backwards with Fishy Boopkins on her face.

"Aghh! I can taste the anime!"

"Sorry Meggy!"

SMG4 was deep in thought. How could he get up there? Suddenly, a light bulb popped above his head. He could wall-jump. He did so, and managed to reach the top of the cavern where Boopkins and Meggy were waiting.

"Mario, just wall-jump like I did."

Mario tried, but he couldn't reach the second wall.

"Goddamnit Mario! Your fatass is too heavy!

Meggy remembered a trick she used before with Mario, and decided to give it another try:

"Hey Red, if you stay down there, the bats will force you to exercise!"

Mario started panicking, as there was almost nothing worse than exercising for him. He desperately started climbing up the wall, which was normally considered impossible. He was able to reach the top.

"Mario number one!" Mario thought he was pretty good for having scaled the wall, even though it was thanks to Meggy. She saw something glitter in the corner of her eye. She went to investigate.

"What's this?" She examined the object. "A can of instant noodles? Perfect!"

"Can we leave now?? Please!!" Fishy Boopkins started racing towards the exit of the cavern, and the other three followed.

They were no longer at the beach, and it was already dusk. The sun was setting and they had no real shelter.

"Guys, I see smoke over there!" Boopkins pointed out. Mario started sniffing immediately.

"Ooh! Is it a BBQ?"

SMG4 eyed it with suspicion, "Mario, we don't know what could be causing that fire, it could be dangero—". Mario hadn't waited for him to finish, as he already was heading towards the smoke.

"Ughh, let's go after him."

When they arrived at the source of the smoke, they had expected to see a tree on fire, or some sort of barbecue. They hadn't expected to see Bob down there, sitting around a campfire.

"Bob?"

"Yo, yo, bitches! It's ya boy Bob. Good thing I am a descendant of Native Americans, so I'm prepared for the wilderness."

"Wait, where's the rest of the gang?" Meggy asked him, and sat down on a log around the campfire.

"Bowser was collecting food in the forest. I think Green Mario is hiding from something. I haven't seen the mushroom anywhere." Bob shrugged, if you could call it that. Mario was trying to summon Spaghetti with some strange technique he learned from Dumbledore. SMG4 was drawing memes in the dirt to cure his constant demand. Meggy was trying to cook the instant noodles over a campfire.

Boopkins walked over to a bush nearby.

"Nice tree costume, Luigi!"

"Boopkins? How did you see through-a my disguise?" Luigi had thought plastering leaves all oher him would make him blend in perfectly.

"I saw your moustache and nose."

"Oh."

Bowser finally made it back to the camp, and he dropped a piece of lettuce down.

"This is all the food I could find." Bowser hated not completing his objective propely.

"That's a piece of salad! How are we supposed to live off of that?" SMG4 snapped at Bowser, slapping the lettuce away.

"I say we cook the squid girl. I could go for some cooked calamari." Bob already was planning to make some squid sushi. Meggy threw a frying pan at Bob, which flung him about 10 feet away.

"Ow my ovaries!"

SMG4 suddenly remmbered about one missing member, other than Toad: "Wait Bob, you didn't say anything about Tari!"

"Oh, the robot girl. She was looking for her stupid missing duck."

Mario sat on a rubber duckie by accident, causing a loud **QUACK** to echo around the island. That caused Tari to appear out of the sand next to Mario.

"Mr. Quackington III! There you are!" She grabbed Mr. Quackington and hugged him.

"The sun is gone, let's just eat guys and gals.." Luigi rubbed his stomach. He hadn't eaten in hours, and the group agreed to start eating.


	5. Chapter 5 - An Unexpected Visit

The group chowed down on the measly piece of lettuce, each person getting a small slice. Overall, this didn't satisfy anyone and the lettuce was quickly eaten up. The campfire was nearing its end, and the moon shone down on them from the night sky. Luigi pointed towards his brother, "Mario, weren't you in a game where you built a bunch of Super Mario levels?" Mario nodded, to which Luigi replied, "So can't you build us a house?" Mario agreed but only if Luigi would buy him some pasta later on. Meggy contently opened her can of instant noodles and started eating them, while hungry eyes stared at the food. "What?" she asked innocently, just barely realizing what was going on before Bob snatched the noodles from her hand: "Thank you squiddy for this food, now my sexy body will not starve!" Bowser, however, would have none of this: "Hands off my food, weakling!" He clawed the can from Bob, and soon a huge fight over a can of instant noodles began. Of course, Tari was too interesting in her duck to partake in the battle, and Mario was busy assembling a "house".

Mario's house consisted of a few cardboard boxes and wooden sticks, along with several rolls of duct tape. Mario examined his handiwork proudly, oblivious to the argument occurring behind him. He smiled and boasted, "Check-a out my pizza-pie house!" Everyone stopped fighting and observed his creation. SMG4 turned to Luigi, who shrugged. Everyone started laughing immensely at how stupid Mario's house is. Pouting, Mario flipped them off and went inside one of the cardboard boxes, and shut the "door" he had cut out. He grabbed a large plate of spaghetti hidden in... well... y'know, and started happily spinning around on the pasta.

Toad finally managed to grab the can which had started the entire fight, and tried to eat the whole thing in one go. Bob took a few steps back and charged at Toad like a bull, knocking the can out of his grasp and into the sea. Everyone gasped but quickly sighed in relief when the can appeared afloat on the surface. That is, until a large cheep cheep ate the whole thing.

"So does this mean we don't get to eat?" Fishy Boopkins was already sobbing in tears. Meggy was unamused, "You idiots ruined my last can of noodles!"

Meanwhile, Luigi had been exploring the nearby forested area. The group heard a high-pitched scream and Italian gibberish as a green blur zoomed back towards the edge of the beach. Even Mario left his box to investigate.

Luigi's eyes were open wide in shock. Struggling to speak, he stammered, "I-incoming!". Mario turned his head just in time to avoid being torn apart by an arrow. Several heads swirled to the source of the attack; several native shy-guys wielding crossbows and spears were dashing in their direction. They were outnumbered by about three to one. Bowser roared and told his comrades, "Let's squash some shy-guy heads!".

Mario used his signature jumping move on a couple shy guys before they quickly learned to hold a spear over their heads, and unlucky Mario happened to land on a spear. He screamed in pain and agony, "MAMMA MIA!", before two other shy guys knocked him unconscious. Bowser breathed fire and burnt five to a total crisp, but he was simply overpowered by surrounding shy guys. Eventually, the entire group was captured and were all knocked out cold. There was a green-capped plumber missing, however.

* * *

Mario awoke as soon as he could, spinning in all directions, as he still imagined he was under attack. His slow and limited brain finally processed that he was indeed safe, and he started observing the surroundings. Mario and his friends (many of which were starting to stir or were already awake) were inside an underground cavern of sorts, with the opening blocked by a metal fence. It resembled an underground prison, and stank like rotten flesh.

"Uugh, it smells like an octoling camp in here," Meggy lamented, disgusted by the apparent smell. "What's an 'octoling'?" Tari was curious as she had never seen anything from Meggy's world. Meggy shook her head and replied, "I'll tell ya later."

Bowser sat on the cold floor, staring at a picture of his signature clown car, giving the photograph a light kiss, "One day I'll find you, my sweet Koopa baby." SMG4 decided it was better he pretends he didn't hear that. "Hey, Bob! Do you want to play Yugioh with me?" Boopkins grabbed an enormous suitcase, filled to the brim with his personal collectibles; card games, coupons, body pillows, pictures of him and his favorite waifu, and even more. Bob nodded his head and sat down next to his friend. A few minutes passed, as each person tried to pass the time or search for an escape. Unexpectantly, a large chorus of trumpets erupted from outside the prison cell. Shy guys playing the mentioned instruments marched along the path towards their cell. One shy guy held a letter and announced, "The King is arriving, be prepared to follow his orders or perish!". SMG4 tried to imagine a shy guy overlord, although it was difficult. Shy guys rarely worked together, though seldom they did, out of pure necessity. A dark figure approached the cell bars, remaining unidentifiable until he reached the dim light of the ceiling lamp. SMG4 became immediately shocked. Even Mario was a little frightened. The rest watched with confused faces as the figure stepped into the spotlight.

It was SMG4's biggest enemy, largest rival; the human being he despised the most. SMG3.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Village

Glitchy4 flipped around and screamed, "WHAAT?!"

SMG3 laughed, "Welcome to my evil lair!" He started laughing maniacally before having a coughing fit.

SMG4, completely baffled, yelled, "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?"

SMG3 looked away and said, "My plan to become the evilest villain was almost complete. All I needed was to get rid of you and your meddling friends! But in the end you guys came to me!"

Bob came forward, "HeY yOu StUpId FaTaSs I hAvE a CoNcErT tO gO tO, lEt Me OuT nOw!" He shook the bars but it would not budge.

"Have fun and rot in there!" SMG3 left the prison block, with two shy guy guards behind him. Tari started freaking out, and Fishy Boopkins had to stop her from hyperventilating. Bowser tried to breathe fire towards SMG3 but it was to no avail.

"God dammit! I thought SMG3 retired from being a villain! Why is he suddenly back?" SMG4 boiled with rage, and released his anger on the cell door, leaving his hand bruised. "Hey! Shut up! Some people are tryna sleep here!" Toad snarled, laying his head on the floor in an attempt to gain some sleep.

Mario leaped into the center of the crowd while yelling his signature "yahoo", and got everyone's attention, "Don't-a worry guys! Mario's got a plan!" The group seemed intrigued and listened in. Mario began explaining his brilliant plan in a hushed voice.

In the middle of Mario's explanation, Boopkins looked around. "Hey, where's Luigi?" he wondered.

* * *

The younger brother peered out his hiding spot on the branch of a tree. During the quick battle where his friends were captured, Luigi was able to climb up a tree unnoticed. A sense of dread filled him as not a single familiar face was visible.

Slowly but surely, he made it back to firm ground. "H-huh?" Luigi began hearing a faint noise, but unable to distinguish it. Cautiously, he walked towards it. Climbing on a fallen tree log, he reached a large clearing in the forest. Luigi gasped at what he saw; an entire shy guy village, full of working shy guys and shy guy children. Banners displaying SMG3's face were also placed around the village. Luigi had to find a way in, so he stealthily crept along the edges of the village boundaries. One lone shack, the farthest from any other building, became Luigi's first target. Walking inside, he realized the house owner was having a shower in the upstairs floor. He quickly grabbed a spare shy guy mask and put it on, hoping his disguise would work.

Venturing into the village itself, a green shy guy went face-to-face with disguised Luigi. Luigi held his breath as the shy guy suspiciously eyed him. "Oh! You must be a shy guy from the other island!" Having no idea what the shy guy meant, Luigi desperately nodded, not muttering a word. He was relieved when the shy guy left him alone, and continued his trek to save his friends.

Near the center of the village, Luigi noticed some sort of commotion. A red shy guy, with fairy wings on its back, was yelling and begging for help. Luigi approached him and asked what was wrong. The shy guy stared crying and stuttering, "T-this morning.. I woke up, and my wife wasn't next to me in bed! Somebody stole her!" Tears streamed from his face as Luigi said, "Oh no! Don't-a cry, Luigi is here to help! But.. what does your wife look like?" The red shy guy handed Luigi a photograph. It was a photo of toast. Luigi looked at the shy guy wondering if he was mentally challenged, but agreed to help, "Ok... I will find your 'wife". The shy guy (known as just Toast Guy) smiled and leaped into the air, exclaiming his signature phrase, "YEAH TOAST!".

Luigi could've sworn he'd seen this guy before.

* * *

Boopkins smiled as he flipped his card around, revealing the "Hatsune Miku level 100 golden card" he had. "You activated my trap card!" Bob, who was in front of him, threw his cards down in frustration. "FuCkInG dAmMiT! ThIs ThE fIfTh TiMe I lOsT tO tHiS gReEn TuRd!" Bob tried to use his saber limbs to slice the door lock open, but it seemed the lock was made out of pure titanium steel, and not a single dent was formed.

SMG4 still was having a hard time remaining in captivity. "I could be home making memes right now! But nooo, I'm trapped in a smelly prison cell!" Meggy walked towards the steel bars, and replied to Glitchy, "You know, I can just leave at any time." SMG4 looked at her as if she was stupid, "Bitch, hell no! We can't break or open them, how else can you even get out?" Meggy smirked, and transformed into squid form, allowing her to flawlessly pass through the bars. SMG4's jaw hit the floor in shock, but Mario cheered Meggy on, "Good job, Meggy! Now open this door so Mario can go eat!" The rest of the group had made their way towards the door, awaiting Meggy to open the lock. She started fumbling with it, but before any progress could be made, a metal whirring sound could be heard.

Meggy glanced behind her back, and noticed a metal panel opening and revealing two sentry guns positioned inside. The machine gun barrels on the sentries began spinning as they were alerted to her presence. Meggy realized her dire situation and dove back into the prison cell. Everyone braced themselves for the incoming hail of fire, but the sentry guns paused as soon as the inkling re-entered the cell. The metal panel returned to its original spot, hiding the sentries. Mario became depressed once again, "Nooo! We're trapped here forever!"

The group became desperate at this point, and were trying just about everything. Boopkins tried eating the cell bars. Bowser started digging a hole in the opposite side with his own claws. Mario and SMG4 banged and kicked the wall, and Bob used Toad's head as a battering ram. All of these attempts were futile, and the seemingly indestructible steel held.

"This was supposed to be a fun boating trip, but now we're all trapped here, and it's all my fault!" SMG4 lamented. Tari tried to cheer him up, saying, "Don't worry, I'm sure Luigi is coming right now to save us!" But the blue plumber scoffed, and Toad had a fit of laughter. "Luigi? He's probably too scared and is still hiding right now!" Meggy joined the conversation and replied, "Tari's right. Luigi might be a cowardly baby, but he has wits! Now if only we could communicate with him...".

* * *

Luigi had just found Toast Guy's toast. It had taken him a while, a lot of courage, and a few pairs of underwear, but he finally returned the slice of toast. "Thank you so much! It's been so long, baby!" Toast Guy kissed his toast while yelling "YEAH TOAST!". Luigi sighed, and asked, "Err... Since I helped you, can you help me with a favor?" The shy guy nodded. "Great! I need help finding where my fr-I mean, where that group of castaways was taken to! For uh.. business reasons?"

"I saw them taken by our King to the underground prison, it's near the eastern waterfall!" Toast Guy pointed eastward, and sure enough, a waterfall lay in that direction.

"Thanks!" Luigi hopped off and began his journey to rescue his friends. Toast Guy, clutching his toast slice, soared away into the air using his fairy wings while yelling: "YEAH TOAST!"

Luigi hoped he could arrive in time to save his friends, and his brother.


End file.
